RWBY: Darkness in Signal
by Pagan666
Summary: The untold story of Ruby Rose and her adventures in Signal.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Signal

"Signal Academy," gawked Ruby, "It's like a dream come true!"

She jumped up and down in glee. The academy was magnificent. Like a castle, but larger. Like a tribal city, but with technology. Like a dream, but real. She slowly took her first step into the school. She continued, walking through and admiring the architecture. From the corner of her eye, she spotted another girl. Unlike the others, this one wore her school uniform. She had a white undershirt, covered by a maroon coat. She had a maroon dress with large knee high stockings. She was balanced on her high heels, leaning against a wall. Her hair was an ultramarine blue, with two long pigtails that trailed to her waist. Her fringe covered her eyes, of which were a bright green. She appeared to be unhappy. Ruby slowly walked to her. "Are… you OK?" she asked

The girl ignored her words. "What's your name?" continued Ruby. The girl didn't move. Ruby looked at her to find a large scabbard on her hip, with a sword within. Ruby slowly reached out to grab it. The girl grabbed Ruby's hand. "No touching," she snarled, her voice full of cruelty. Ruby jumped back in fear. The girl got off from the wall and disappeared in a maroon flash. Ruby blinked several times before coming to terms with the recent event. She sighed, and walked back out from under the rooftops.

"Don't mind her," came a voice.

Ruby looked around. The voice repeated its statement. Ruby saw its point of origin. Another girl, taller than Ruby was sitting on the roof. She wore purple jeans and a purple leather jacket over a black undershirt. She had a pair of black gloves and large boots. She hopped down. "Her name's Mai Ken, she lost her mother when she was 3," she explained.

"Oh. Ok then… So what's your name?" inquired Ruby.

"My name is Rasereif Tentei," she put her hand out. Ruby shook it.

"Ruby Rose."

Rasereif smiled, her aquamarine eyes glimmering in the sun. Her hair was long and purple, going down her back. A siren rung in the school. "All students gather in the main hall," came a voice.

"Oh! Uncle Qrow!" remarked Ruby

"Uncle? You're the niece of Qrow Branwen?" replied Rasereif

"Yes, he taught me all of my skills! But I'm still rather weak."

Rasereif and Ruby walked to the main hall. It was large and magnificent. At the back was a stadium. On it stood two people. One was wearing mostly dark red with black pants. The other was in purple with blue pants. "My name is Professor Qrow, as the headmaster isn't currently available at the moment, I will be taking his mantle. You have all come here to train as powerful warriors. But this cannot be created without effort. So please, do your best. As for now, get to know those around you, your initiation will start tomorrow morning. You will be assigned a group of 6. These will be your allies for the entirety of your time at this school. You will also be assigned a professor to be your personal trainer." Spoke the one in red. He walked away slowly with the other. Everyone started to talk loudly, flooding Ruby's ears. "Teammates?" asked Rasereif. Ruby nodded to her

As Ruby and Rasereif walked to their dorms, their eyes caught another girl huddled in a corner with a boy trying to help her. The girl wore all black, with a dark blue jacket featuring a puma hoodie. The boy was slightly taller, and wore a full set of silver armour. The girl's jet black hair hid beneath the hood. "Is she OK?" asked Ruby.

The Boy looked up at her. "No, someone broke her game… thing," he replied, "It was from her mother."

Ruby gasped. Rasereif looked at the console. She knelt down and picked up the pieces. "I know someone who can fix this," she remarked. The girl's head flicked up at Rasereif. "Really…?" she asked.

Rasereif nodded. "What's your name?" Rasereif asked.

"Rabu Bideo. This is my childhood friend Tundra Zephyrus," she replied.

Rasereif smiled at them. "My name is Rasereif Tentei, and this is Ruby Rose,"

Tundra looked at Rasereif with amazement. "What are you looking at?" snarled Rasereif.

"He's like that when he finds a girl beautiful," explained Rabu.

Rasereif sighed, and punched Tundra into the wall. "Ruby, organise us a room. We're going to work together to be a group." Ordered Rasereif.

Ruby nodded, "So, Me, You, Tundra, Rabu, and…" Ruby thought about a fifth member.

"One called Rejiciunt Draut. We once dated, he'll be fine," added Rasereif.

"I've got a sixth," remarked Ruby, and she ran off before anyone could ask her who. Rasereif told Rabu to wait, and slapped Tundra across the face. She walked out. A young man of equal height grabbed her forearm. She spun around and smacked him into a tree. "Strong as ever," he remarked, walking out of a pile of bark. Rasereif gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry Rejiciunt," she exclaimed, worried about her friend. He wore a simple grey shirt and simple grey pants. He wore a large dark grey backpack

"Relax Rasereif, not like you could ever actually hurt me," he replied.

"Tried to make any actual friends?"

"Why would I need friends?"

"You should date that Mai Ken girl"

"I don't date"

"Well…"

"Other than that ONE time, I don't even know Mai"

"Really?"

"Ok fine, I do know her."

"Wanna join my group?"

Rejiciunt thought heavily of the proposal. "Yes," he answered. Rasereif smiled. "Um, do you think you could help me?" she asked.

"With what?"

"This."

Rasereif gave Rejiciunt the broken console. Rejiciunt sighed, and nodded his head.


	2. Chapter 2: First Night

Rasereif and Rejiciunt made their way to their dorm. Rasereif looked at it. A large brown walled room with multiple beds and tables. Sitting on the beds were Ruby, Rabu, Tundra, and Mai. Rasereif gasped. "Mai?" she exclaimed.

Mai appeared angry, her arms crossed and her aura faintly visible. Rejiciunt barely acknowledge anyone until he stopped by Rabu. He slowly took out the fixed console. Rabu gasped in surprise and took it. She placed it onto the bed carefully. "Thank… you" she thanked, her voice completely monotone and appearing to be bored. Rejiciunt nodded and returned to Rasereif. "Where is my bed?" asked Rejiciunt. Rasereif pointed at one in the corner.

"Huddled into a corner…" Rejiciunt mumbled to himself, "Fitting"

"Huh?" Rasereif motioned for Rejiciunt to speak up, but he merely walked past and went to bed. Ruby looked at him, unsure of what to think. "So… that's Rejiciunt?" asked Ruby.

"You told Qrow's niece of me?" spoke Rejiciunt.

"How do you know that?"

"My Semblance allows me to know almost anything I need to,"

Ruby nodded. Rejiciunt went back to dosing off.

"What are your semblances?" asked Rejiciunt.

Rabu was the first to talk. "I can enter a theta state where I have extremely heightened senses, but I lose all emotion. I also… for some reason. Gain a heightened level of combat oriented…. Skill" she explained.

"My eyes allow me to shine light. But if I concentrate, I SHOULD be able to shoot it as a laser. I haven't been able to do so yet," added Tundra.

"I can tell when one lies," spoke Rasereif

"I have an extreme speed," commented Ruby

Mai remained silent. Ruby dashed next to her. "What's your semblance Mai?" she asked.

Mai ignored her. "What iiiiiis it?" insisted Ruby.

Mai sighed. "Shut up and go to bed twerp." She replied. Rasereif and Ruby gasped.

"Do not speak to her like that!" scolded Rasereif. She motioned to punch Mai, who spun out of bed and pointed her sword at Rasereif's neck.

"Be quiet you scrag!" shouted Mai. Maroon fire glowed in her eyes as she growled. Rejiciunt snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the throat, putting her at knifepoint. "I wouldn't recommend it lady," he growled. Mai's eyes were wide in surprise. He let go of Mai, who fell to the ground. She gasped for air before getting back up. "Not just anyone can sneak up on me…" remarked Mai.

When she turned, Rejiciunt was back in bed. Mai remained silent for the night. The girls sleapt quietly, while Tundra snored loudly. Rejiciunt made no sound, almost as if he wasn't there while he slept.


	3. Chapter 3: Initiation Begin

The six grouped together by the main hall. Qrow initiated a holographic simulator. Multiple students engaged against holographic Grimm, some passed, some failed. Then from the speakers, came Tundra's name. Tundra smiled, taking out a pair of twin katana. "What am I up against?" He laughed. A large Ursa Major was created in front of him. "Oh…"

The Ursa swung its mighty claw, of which Tundra ducked under. He was kicked by the Ursa and crashed into a wall. Tundra gasped as the Grim smashed him into the ground. He gave a shout, and a blade exploded from the Ursa's stomach. Tundra ripped the Grimm open from within, falling onto his face in the process. "Well that wasn't too bad," he muttered.

Qrow pressed another button, and the ground opened. Tundra gasped, and stabbed his sword into the side of the stadium. He looked down. A large drop awaited him. Tundra slammed his fist into the wall. With a flick of his wrist, spikes opened from the gauntlet, stabbing it into the wall. Tundra tossed his sword upwards, stabbing it into a higher point. After a series of deep breathes, he swung up, and landed on his sword. The mic blasted static for a second. "Well done Tundra Zephyrus, you pass the first test. You will move onto the next," congratulated Qrow.

The ground closed back up and Tundra fell 20 feet to the ground with a groan. He slowly walked out holding his arm. Rabu gave him a loving hug, knocking him into a couch. Ruby smiled, but Rasereif and Rejiciunt merely stood with their arms crossed unimpressed. Mai was nowhere to be seen. "Mai Ken. Please report to the main stadium for the first initiation test," announced a professor. Ruby and Rasereif looked around their waiting room for Mai. Rabu and Tundra sat on the couch, neither caring. Rejiciunt took out a grappling hook and pulled Mai from the shadows. "How did you know I was there?" she asked, hyperventilating and gasping.

"I have my ways…" replied Rejiciunt.

He took Mai out the hook and tossed her through the door. Mai looked around the stadium in disapproval. Another Ursa Major was created, of which Mai sliced in half with one swing. Tundra's jaw dropped as he watched. "She's good. And less reckless than you Tundra," remarked Rasereif.

Tundra motioned to smack her, only for Rasereif to grab his hand and slam him into the ground. Mai sheathed her sword. The ground didn't move. Instead, a horde of Creep Grimm were created. Mai analysed her surroundings. As the Creep charged, she leapt over and propelled herself downward off the ceiling fan. She hack open the first four, and blasted open the last five. The ground opened up, and Mai easily began to fly with her Maroon Aura. She sat on a dark maroon cloud with her legs crossed. The ground closed up, and instead, a large fan opened from the top and started to suck Mai into it. She slammed herself into the ground. She stabbed the floor with her sword, barely holding on as the vortex sucked her in. She screamed in anger, and her aura was released. She disappeared in a maroon flash once more. Without warning, the fan exploded, and Mai fell from its position, landing safely as rubble crashed around her. Qrow opened the doors. "Congratulations. You have passed the first te-" Mai interrupted Qrow.

"I know! I got that! You don't need to explain EVERYTHING!" Mai's anger detonated the walls around her. She walked back into the waiting room as new walls came down from the ceiling. Mai walked pass everyone, but stopped by Rejiciunt. She mentally told him to meet her outside and continued walking. Rejiciunt watched her as she left. Rasereif was called to the stadium. She put on her knuckle busters and ran in.

Mai stood outside, awaiting Rejiciunt's arrival. He eventually walked out. "So… what's your problem?" questioned Mai.

"Excuse me?" replied Rejiciunt.

"No one has ever connected with me like you have"

"What's with you?"

"I asked first"

"Fine… I have always been an outcast. No one has ever accepted me. I went into studying, I needed to know everything. And that's when my semblance kicked in. I knew all that I needed to know, and so I abused it. I learnt too much however, and my mind began to crack. I cleansed my mind using a ritual… one that cost the life of my family. Knowledge is more dangerous than you know. I understand my place in this world. As such, friendship is not an option. Now what is your problem?"

"When I was three, my mother died. The doctors promised me that they would save her, but they didn't. I was so angry, and… sad… painful… And my semblance unlocked only two years later. I hunted the doctors. The largest remains left… I think are their fingernails… My friends were afraid, my adopted parents tried to kill me. So I slaughtered all of them. Now I'm in the same scenario as you."

Rejiciunt looked away from Mai. He slowly walked away. Mai grabbed his arm. "Wait Rejiciunt," she pleaded.

"What is it?"

"Do you have the possibility… to have one last friend?"

Rejiciunt was taken back. He was unsure what to say. His mouth opened as if to speak multiple times, with no sound. He swallowed his pride. The two looked deeply into each other's eyes. "Why yes, I do," replied Rejiciunt. Mai returned his reply with a smile.

"You two having a moment?" inquired Rasereif.

"She merely wished to talk Rasereif," replied Rejiciunt.

"Cause if he sneaks up on me again, I'm gonna ram my sword through his spine!" interrupted Mai. She stormed off in anger.

Rejiciunt walked inside. His name was called to the stadium. With great reluctance, Rejiciunt walked out to the stadium. "Don't say anything Mr. Branwen, merely start," he demanded. A large Death Stalker was created.

Rejiciunt pulled out a pair of sub machine guns and blasted it. He leapt over its retaliatory strikes, continuing to fire on its hide. He put away his guns and pulled out a broadsword.

"How is his backpack able to hold all that?" gawked Ruby.

"Experimental Warp Technology, still in Alpha Stage," replied Rasereif, "He probably wanted to pull out a drill or chainsaw."

Rejiciunt smacked himself in the head in shame. "A sword? Why not a drill… or even a chainsaw?" he exclaimed. The Death Stalker's claw came crashing down. The impact of its strike blew dust over the area. "What!? How!?" exclaimed Rasereif.

"Look!" remarked Tundra.

The dust settled. Rejiciunt was standing under a large rectangular wall, angled to defend. "That's something I always carry… stupid AI," mocked Rejiciunt.

He pulled out a rocket launcher and fired, detontating the Death Stalker's head. The ground opened, and he pulled out a jet pack. "Well that was interesting," remarked Ruby.

Rasereif turned and left. Ruby was called in as Rejiciunt left. "Best for last!" she cheered.

"Good luck," wished Rabu.

"Thanks! I won't need it!"

Ruby ran out. "Sorry Uncle! I haven't really learnt to build my own Sniper Scythe yet!" she shouted. Qrow gave her a smile, and summoned a large Beowulf.

Ruby pulled out a pair of handguns and fired, barely scratching the Beowulf. She slid underneath it and took out her Scythe. It was completely ordinary, but managed to slice at the Grimm's back. Ruby leaped around the Grimm, slicing at it. The Beowulf spun around and kicked Ruby. She dropped the scythe and it spun across to the other side of the stadium. Ruby fired her guns, each dust round bounced off the Grimm. Ruby threw them to the side and ran across the walls to her scythe. The Beowulf grabbed her before she could grab it, and tossed her. Ruby grabbed one of her guns. She shot the wall. The bullet bounced around before hitting a joint. The ground opened up and Ruby ran across the walls, barely fast enough to stay on it. Qrow ran down to the stadium. He watched as Ruby fell. With lightning fast reflexes, he caught her with his Scythe and pulled her in.

Ruby was unconscious. "Well… at least you passed," remarked Qrow, "Rabu, you're next."

"She isn't the best at cancelling… is she?" replied Rabu.

"No"

The five left as the stadium was prepared for repair. "Do… you want to… have lunch?" asked Rabu.

Tundra, who was carrying Ruby over his shoulder, weakly nodded. Rasereif didn't respond. Rabu led them to a shady tree. She sat down, followed by Rasereif, Rejiciunt, and Tundra. He let Ruby down gently. "Wait… what's for lunch?" inquired Tundra.

Rabu nodded to Rejiciunt. He reached into his backpack and pulled out: a rock. "Son of a…" muttered Rejiciunt. He tossed the rock and hit a young blonde in the back of the head. He continued searching before pulling out the backpack's of everyone else. "You need to work on that," joked Tundra.

Rejiciunt punched him in the jaw, then politely gave him his backpack. Tundra pulled out his lunch. The group sat for twenty minutes, quietly eating their lunch. All except for Rejiciunt, who sat trying to tinker with his backpack (after spending the first five minutes trying to pull out his toolbox.)

"Hey, Rejiciunt," piped up Ruby, "Stop brooding"

Rejiciunt helped Ruby to her feet and ignored her statement. He apparently didn't notice as the same blonde from before walked up behind him. He turned around, pulling out a knife and pointing at the girl's neck. She stood far taller than anyone else. Her eyes were red and she bore two large gauntlets on her forearms. "Are you the guy who messed up some of my hair?!" she shouted, picking up Rejiciunt by his collar. He was so startled that he dropped his knife, though his expression didn't change.

"Yang?" inquired Ruby.

"Oh hey sis!" smiled the girl.

"Um… can you please let go of him?"

"Is he your friend?"

Ruby and Rejiciunt simultaneously spoke, with Rejiciunt saying: "No," and Ruby saying: "Yes"

Rejiciunt raised an eyebrow, and fell to his knees when Yang let go of him. She gave him a light smack, accidentally throwing him down into a large mound of dirt. "Oops," she remarked, scratching the back of her head. Rejiciunt sighed, and climbed out the dirt.

"So this is your sister?" asked Rasereif.

"Yep!" replied Ruby.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yang, my name is Rasereif," greeted Rasereif.

"How do you know my name?"

"Ruby JUST said it"

"Oh yeah…"

Ruby laughed. "That's Rabu, Tundra, and the guy you just smacked is Rejicent," introduced Ruby.

"It's RejicIUNT," corrected Rejiciunt as he bumped through the two and returned to sitting by Rasereif, "Mai, please reveal yourself,"

Mai appeared from behind the tree, startling everyone but Rabu. "How did you know?" asked Mai.

"You made… a lot of noise… it was obvious," stated Rabu.

"No… she didn't," remarked Rasereif.

"That's just my Rabu! She can find me using only sound, through a soundproof chamber, AND wearing earmuffs! That's part of her semblance" explained Tundra.

Everyone else was surprised (other than Rejiciunt). "May I…" started Mai. She started to shake slightly. "Sit…" She bit her lip and rubbed her left forearm. "With you?"

Ruby looked at Mai sympathetically. "Yes you can!" replied Ruby. Mai looked up in surprise. She slowly sat by Rabu and Tundra. "Hey who died and made you boss!?" blasted Tundra, "You can't just let a psycho like her sit with us!" Mai and Rejiciunt growled at him.

"I-I mean I'm happy to allow such a wonderful person into our group!" chuckled Tundra.

Tundra and Rabu shuffled away from Mai. The seven remained sitting, peacefully eating lunch.


	4. Chapter 4: Finishing

Rabu finally readied for her test. She clenched her fists and prepared. A holographic Beowulf was spawn in front of her. "So this is it…" she muttered.

The Grimm attacked. Rabu's eyes started to glow white. She flipped back. The Beowulf flung around wildly, continuously missing Rabu's slim figure. She slid between the beast's legs. With a flick of her knee, a stiletto blade flicked down the back of her shoe. She leapt up and stabbed the Grimm. Rabu effortlessly cleaved the Grimm in two. She noticed the ground split, and jumped up before it fully opened. She stabbed her boots into the wall. Ruby gasped. Rabu was standing completely normally as if there was no change in gravity. The ground closed. "Rabu Bideo. You have passed," declared Qrow.

Rabu didn't move. The white glow in her eyes faded out, and she fell off the wall with a squeal. She rigidly got up. "Did I pass?" she muttered.

The door opened. She walked in to a celebration on their passing. Everyone was present. Everyone but Mai and Rejiciunt. Rasereif patted Rabu on the back. Ruby shoved Tundra away. Rejiciunt stood outside, leaning by the door and listening to the celebration. A slight smile made its way to his face. Mai stood atop the building, looking over the surroundings. She noticed a slight shine of light in the distance and decided to pursue. Mai zoomed off the roof across the skies. She created a maroon cloud to ride on. Rejiciunt noticed, and pulled out a cranberry. Without noticing this, he tossed it. It splattered on Mai's back. "Seriously? A cranberry?" exclaimed Rejiciunt.

Mai fell off her cloud, causing it to disperse. She crashed through a tree. "Oops…" remarked Rejiciunt.

He ran to Mai's aid. She growled, and punched him in the groin. "What was that!?" shouted Mai.

"It was a cranberry…"

"Why. Did you throw. A cranberry. At my head?"

"It was meant to be a rock,"

Mai punched Rejiciunt in the face. He rolled across the ground in pain. "Where are you going?" he inquired.

"I saw something… And I shall pursue it,"

"Can I come?"

"Um… Sure. Just don't get in my way,"

"I have a request however,"

"What?"

"What is your semblance?"

"I… The only emotion I truly feel Rejiciunt. Is rage. I can control it. I can shoot fire, fly on clouds, summon astral beasts and utilise my Aura! That is my semblance! That is what the maroon stuff is. That is the colour of my Aura,"

"Wow… that's extravagant,"

"Wait… why don't you use that brain of yours to tell me what that thing was?"

"I've limited my use of my semblance. I only use it if I know around 60% of the truth and need to get the rest,"

"You're worthless,"

Rejiciunt scoffed rudely. Mai started to run off, and Rejiciunt followed.


	5. Chapter 5: Training

The headmaster stood in front of each group. "Each group will now be assigned a professor. Qrow Branwen, you will join the group composed of Ruby Rose, Tundra Zephyrus, Rasereif Tentei, Rabu Bideo, Mai Ken and Rejiciunt Draut," ordered the headmaster.

Qrow lead the group out before anymore were assigned. He took them to their personal training centre. "I wonder where Mai went…" groaned Ruby,

"And Rejiciunt," added Rasereif.

Qrow thought to himself for a moment. "I've read all of your files. Rejiciunt and Mai should be fine, but I'll get a search party out if they're gone too long. Now, onto our task. What fighting styles do you wish to learn?" asked Qrow.

The four looked to each other in a confused manner. "Swordsmanship, Weaponless combat, Scythesmanship, Beserkanship, those things," explained Qrow.

Rasereif and Ruby smiled to each other. "Well if you must know…. what we wish," groaned Rabu, "I would prefer to fight in… BeinKlingeship,"

Qrow thought about it with surprise. "Interesting, you wish to learn about one of the few arts that I am not overly skilled in. The art of Fighting with Stiletto Blades," remarked Qrow.

"Swordsmanship obviously," laughed Tundra.

"Boring," replied Qrow.

Tundra scoffed, crossing his arms and turning away. "Handgemenge Combat," spoke Rasereif.

"Ah… another interesting one," remarked Qrow, "And I know what Ruby wants to know. And I guess that Mai wants Blitzbladeship, and Rejiciunt wants to just learn anything."

Tundra walked away. "Ha… Mr. Qrow you are an oddball! By the way, I don't just want Swordsmanship, I also want to control my semblance. I want a different form of Swordsmanship. One called… Lichtschwert," laughed Tundra.

Qrow's eyes shimmered with excitement for a brief second. "You want my personal Swordsmanship technique!?" he laughed, "Beautiful! YOU want my personal swordsmanship style, and Ruby my personal Scythesmanship style!"

Tundra turned back around and gave Qrow a thumbs up. Qrow returned it with a confident smile. "So Sir…. What is our…. First assignment?" asked Rabu.

Qrow's smile faded. "Ah, straight to the point. I like that. Reminds me of a friend. Quick talking and strange fellow, don't dig the yellow hair but you know, to each their own," replied Qrow, "Oh, never mind that. First. I will evaluate your current skill to prepare you for you second test. Where you will fight other students of your calibre, and if you win, a second year student shall be your opponent."

Tundra laughed nervously, "even um… Yang Xiao Long?" he asked, his cheeks going red. Qrow nodded.

Ruby walked to him in concern. "Are you OK?" she asked.

Rasereif saw his blush, and smacked him across the face. "You did that with me too you freak. Choose a girl to crush on and stick with her," scolded Rasereif.

Tundra's joyful expression change to one of pure rage. "Ok lady!" he shouted, "If you want to smack me, I DON'T CARE! If you want to scold me, GO AHEAD! But I DON'T, remember I said DON'T, HAVE A CRUSH! ON ANYONE!"

Rasereif growled, and headbutt Tundra. The two slammed into each other head first. They stood fast, trying to push the other back like a pair of bulls. "You totally have a crush on me you sicko!" shouted Rasereif.

"I don't you… you BI-!"

"What the!? You have the audacity to…"

Rasereif overpowered Tundra, piledriving him into the ground. She grabbed his leg and slammed him into a wall. Qrow got between them, taking out his scythe and knocking them away before they knew what had happened. "Settle children. Have some standards," ordered Qrow.

Tundra and Rasereif reluctantly sat by each other on seats that were placed in front of Qrow's table. Rabu and Ruby followed. Qrow sat down on his chair, the table between him and his students. "Those holographic Grimm you fought were not at all at the level a normal Grimm would be. You need train to beat a real Grimm," lectured Qrow.

He continued on about safety and working together, words that Tundra brushed off arrogantly. Tundra started paying attention as Qrow asked if any believed that they could beat a real Grimm. "Of course!" laughed Tundra.

Rasereif facepalmed. "Brain of my grandmother's jello mould I swear…" she muttered.

Qrow laughed. "I like the enthusiasm. But not the incompetence," he replied.

Tundra didn't know if that was a compliment or insult, so he merely brushed it off. Qrow got off his seat and opened a crate. A real Creep Grimm blasted out and headbutt Tundra. Qrow disappeared in a field of red feathers and reappeared above them, balanced on his Scythe as it was dug into the wall blade-first. He stood on an angle by the top of the room/ Rasereif gasped, leaping off her chair and throwing it. The Creep tossed Tundra off of its back and slammed through the chair.

Rasereif pulled back her arm to punch, knocking out Rabu in the process. Ruby took out her scythe, but had it knocked out by Rasereif (accidentally) before she could do anything. Rasereif punched the Creep full pelt, knocking it back through its cage. Qrow pulled out a notepad and pen to write what he thought was important. Ruby took out her automatic handguns and blasted the Creep. It brushed off the shots and charged again. Rasereif pulled back for another punch.

She went to strike, but was surprised when the Grimm stopped just short. When all of the force dispersed, the Grimm bit her arm and threw her into the wall and knocking her out. Rabu awoke as Ruby was knocked up near Qrow and fell. Rabu entered her theta state. The Creep swung its head down. Rabu swiftly moved out the way and sliced at it with her stiletto blade. The Creep swung to the side and Rabu flipped over it, hacking at its back. Rabu slid under its body and impaled her blades into it. "Checkmate," she remarked, her voice demonic and vile as she ripped the Creep in two. When Rabu returned to normal, she looked at the Grimm blood in horror. She fainted.

Tundra made a desperate leap, saving Rabu from hitting her head into the ground. Qrow zoomed back down in a flurry of feathers. Rasareif charged at him with an intent to harm. She swung her fist. Qrow caught it and slammed her to the ground. "No touching…" joked Qrow.

Later that night, Qrow sat with the team. "A search party has been sent for the other two. Meanwhile we should talk about your issues," explained Qrow.

"Rasereif, your temper is short, your fighting style predictable. I will teach you how to improve those weapons and give you more versatility. Tundra, you lack training. Your weapon is insufficient for what you need to learn. Ruby… I don't know what to say. You just haven't trained enough. And Rabu, you are fine. You just need to learn to cope with blood. All in all you have potential as a team, but lack coordination. Rasereif you hurt Rabu and disarmed Ruby, you were too reckless, Tundra as well. Ruby and Rabu were fine in that regard as they didn't make as many mistakes," criticised Qrow.

Ruby looked at the ground in embarrassment. Rabu looked as if he said nothing. Tundra and Rasereif went to sleep in anger. "With training you should all go fine," assured Qrow.

He left the room, turning off the light and closing the door.

Far away, Mai and Rejiciunt tracked. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" whispered Mai.

"Of course," replied Rejiciunt.

Mai watched the area carefully, holding up her sword in case of need. "Whatever it was… it's human," remarked Rejiciunt. He slide his finger across the ground, "And went that way,"

He pointed north-east. Mai sheathed her sword and quietly ran in the direction and leaving Rejiciunt behind. Rejiciunt shrugged his shoulders and followed. They saw a light in the darkness. The two hid behind some bushes. It appeared to be a tall man in a black robe. He held a large axe. By his sword was a girl similar in appearance to Yang, but completely silver (even her skin). Her hair was also shorter, and she held an obsidian sword. "What is it?" whispered Rejiciunt.

"I don't know, but it'll tell us or die!" replied Mai.

She arrogantly leapt out the bushes and pointed her sword. "Oy! Face me!"


	6. Chapter 6: Team L

Qrow sat in the darkness of an empty room. Only a single light flashed upon him. Something attacked from the side. He grabbed its weapon and threw it to the corner. He heard the sound of thundering steps and sweep kicked to his right, tripping his foe. He could smell the tint of roses and flipped back, avoiding a strike and kicking the invader. From above came a strike that caught Qrow off guard. He flicked forward, knocking away the assailant. "Illuminate," called Qrow.

The lights flicked on. To his right, Tundra and Rasereif were piled on top of each other in boxes. In front of him, Ruby and Rabu were crashed into the wall. Rasereif noticed how she had fallen on Tundra. "How dare you!" shouted Rasereif.

She punched him in the crotch and took a hold of his groin. She threw him away to the other side of the room. Qrow groaned. "That's the seventeenth try and still only Rabu can hit."

Ruby's shoulders dropped. "Let's just move on to basic combat for now. Rabu, you can take a seat I need to talk to you later. Rasereif come with me, Ruby and Tundra go to lunch," ordered Qrow.

Rasereif stood opposite Qrow. "Here, take these," granted Qrow.

He handed over a larger pair of Knucklebusters. She took them. Rasereif appeared confused. "How are these different?" inquired Rasereif.

Qrow reached over and flicked a switch. The front opened up to reveal gun barrels. "Ranged combat," answered Qrow.

Rasereif examined them. "Thank you master Qrow," she thanked.

Qrow nodded to her. Rasereif gave him a loving hug. "Now go, I need to talk with Rabu," instructed Qrow.

Rasereif walked out. She saw Ruby and Tundra. Tundra leaned against a support pillar in the shadows. "So… what's your motive?" asked Ruby.

"Motive?"

"Yeah, why do you fight?"

"Hm… never thought of that. I was always afraid of living shadows as a child"

"Ha"

"Shut up…"

Rasereif walked in. "Oh, Tundra we're gonna go," told Ruby.

Tundra slipped off the pillar. "Why?" he replied.

"Girl time," laughed Rasereif.

The two walked away. Tundra sighed in distress. "Oh buck up lovely!" laughed a feminine voice.

Tundra looked up. He saw a girl blocking the sun, holding herself upside down off the roof with her feet. He couldn't make out her appearance. "Don't let that get yah down!" it continued.

Tundra's eyes lighted up, shining in her face. "What the!?" she squealed before falling down.

"Sorry misses," gasped Tundra.

He helped her to her feet. She wore a large white breastplate with gold trimmings. She had shoulder pads in the same colour and a dress in the same colours as well. Her hair was long and lime green, with a headband featuring wing-like shards of metal. She spun around on her armoured shoes. "What's your name matey!?" she asked.

Tundra noticed her innocent and giddy voice. "T-Tundra Zephyrus…" he nervously replied.

"A good strong name!" laughed the girl.

"And… you?"

"Lephretiana!" her voice cracked a joking French accent.

"Well… Lephret… Tee-nar. Why should I… buck up?"

"Well you don't need them! I'll hang with you!"

"Oh haha, nice pun. I'll light up your world then."

"Don't make fun of a better pun than yours!"

"Ok"

"And just call me Lephret, Lephret Bau!"

Tundra laughed. "What's your group letter?" he asked.

"Group L, led by Professor Laven! Yours?"

"Group Q, led by Professor Qrow. Can I see your group?"

"Sure!"

Lephret jumped up in glee, squealing with excitement. She grabbed his forearm and bolted in a straight line. Tundra was swept off his feet and dragged through the air. She skidded to make a right turn, smacking Tundra into a tree. She continued running, causing a torrent of dust that splashed into Tundra's face. She finally stopped, allowing Tundra to fly forward and collide with a wall. Lephret laughed and helped him up. He looked around. A large man in full black armour with his head out walked threateningly to him. A large broadsword was on his back.

Tundra laughed nervously, backing himself into a corner. "You got a problem Lephy?" growled the man.

"Um… Vorg, this is me mate here!" she laughed.

Vorg stepped back, his threatening demeanour turning into one of kindness. He patted Tundra on the shoulder. "Well any friend of Lephret is a friend of mine!" he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, "My name is Vorganthiul Mörder! But you can just call me Vorg"

"Tundra… Zephyrus…" replied Tundra.

Another girl, wearing a bright red dress with a white tint. Her hair was long and white, made into two pigtails. She wore green stockings with black high heels. She appeared to be shy. "Who's that?" asked Tundra.

Vorg turned to see the girl. "Don't… don't be fooled by her appearance, she's quite good at manipulation and combat," he replied.

The girl happily walked up. "Oh come on, she can't be THAT bad…" replied Tundra.

He walked to her. "And what's your name?" he asked.

"Lolettana," she replied, her voice soft and scared.

"My name is Tundra Zephyrus,"

Tundra turned to Vorg, "She's not THAT bad you know?" he laughed.

When he turned, she held his sword to his throat. "You should be more careful…" she scolded, her voice changing to be more demonic, "My name is truly Loletta Zerstörung"

Tundra took his sword and motioned to kick her. She disappeared in a haze of darkness. "Lephret, you have low standards," scolded Loletta.

Tundra swung around to see her at the top of the building. Lephret laughed boisterously. "Woah, who's this?" asked a voice.

Tundra swung around with an annoyed attitude. He saw a boy in similar jagged and silver armour. His hair was also blond. His armour featured a coat underneath that dragged to his light grey jeans. On his head, a red band was tied around. "That red band… Are you by any chance a student of Holy Knight Ruana?" asked Tundra.

"How do you know!? Only my friends can here that secret!" replied the boy.

"I know, the secret of Runana's transgressions against the council to start her own training school in secret. I know because I am another of her students. And I think I remember you,"

Tundra took a similar red band marked with a snowflake symbol. The boy gasped. He took off his band and flipped it inside out to show the same symbol. "Tundra Zephyrus…" laughed the boy.

"Atone Baxton…" laughed Tundra.

The two gave hugs. "So long since I've seen you my friend!" laughed Tundra, "No wonder I didn't recognise you!"

"I know right!? You look so different!"

Tundra took out Atone's sword off of his back. He unsheathed his own. They were the same kind of longsword with large hilts. He gave it back and sheathed his own. "So where are the other two?" asked Tundra.

Two people walked in holding burgers. One wore completely ordinary and dull grey armour without the helmet. His hair was short and blue, and a large dark red cape was on his back. He also held his sword, a long blade with a semi-short handle and a hilt resembling the wings of a bird. The other was a slightly shorter girl. Her hair was slightly longer and blonde. Her face had multiple bright red scars over her cheeks and under her hair. She wore similar silver armour with a blue tunic underneath that peaked through the break between body and hip armours. On her back lay a large diamond kite shield and a massive drill-like spear that nearly hit the roof.

"And they are…" muttered Tundra.

Lephret leapt behind him and, with a smile, smacked him towards them.

The boy lightly stabbed the tip of his sword into the ground. He place his hands, one over another, onto the handle. "My name is Maurice Blau, a pleasure to meet you," he spoke, his voice soft and polite.

The girl scoffed and looked away. "And who are you?" asked Tundra.

The girl slapped him across the face. Tundra fell to the floor and spat out a puddle of blood (alongside a back tooth). "Damn…" he muttered.

"How dare you talk to me peasant!" scolded the girl, her voice rude and aggressive. She stepped on his back.

"Yeah… Tundra? You might want to speak politely to her… and only when she's either wanting to speak to you or has been your friend for _at least_ longer than a week," explained Lephret.

"To answer your question weakling…" spoke the girl, she grabbed him by the back of the neck and lifted him off the ground. She lifted his to eye level with her, taking him a couple centimetres off the ground, "My name is Audette Orakel, and I don't like you at all."

She threw him to the floor and walked away in a smug fashion. "Whatever you stupid girl!" shouted Tundra, his temper broken.

The girl stopped. She clenched her fists and turned. Audette charged at him, taking out her shield and pounding him into the sky. Tundra took out his swords as he fell. Audette took out her massive drill-spear and intercepted him. The two battled in the sky, clashing blade to spear before crashing back down.

Audette and Tundra charged at each other. Tundra leapt over her spear and gave her a brutal headbutt. She crashed into the ground. Her aura glowed a bright blue. Tundra's glowed a bright white. The two slammed their weapons. Tundra's eyes lightened, flashing into Audette's eyes and blinding her. Tundra went for a slice, and Audette heard as it whirred through the air. She dodged and, roaring, slammed Tundra with her shield. His sword flew out and crashed into the wall behind Audette. Her vision returned. Tundra looked around for his sword before seeing it. "Oh no…" he groaned.

Audette snarled. "Ok then. That was your semblance?" Asked Audette, "My turn!"

Audette started shaking. Her hair turned red. Her blue eyes turned black. She put away her weapon and shield. With a flick of her hand, Tundra was lifted off the ground. Audette dashed to the building, using it as a platform to propel herself to Tundra. She started to beat him around with punches and kicks. Tundra crashed into the ground by his sword. He went to grab it when Audette stopped his hand from reaching. Tundra looked to her. He ran. Audette laughed, and punched him in the stomach. He crashed back through the wall, taking his sword in the process and skidding across the ground. "Have you got that skill Atone?" asked Loletta

"Sadly no..." he replied.

"Think Tundro's got a chance?" asked Maurice.

"It's Tundra man," corrected Lephret.

"He's doomed," spoke Vorg.

"Tundra can do it, GO TUNDRA!" cheered Lephret.

Tundra zoomed back past Audette and kicked her head into the floor. Audette growled, and slammed him to the ground. She took out her spear and swung down. Tundra averted it to the side, creating a small barrier between him and a raging Audette. She shouted to his face in anger. _Come on Qrow's teaching… let's do it!_ Thought Tundra.

Tundra looked to Audette and concentrated as he flashed his light. A small burst of a laser exploded from his eyes, hitting himself and flinging Audette into the sky. She crashed into the roof and roll down to the floor. Tundra cried in pain, his hands over his eyes. Lephret gasped and helped Tundra up. She pulled down his hands. His eyes were smoking. Vorg help Audette to her feet and lay her to lean on the war. Tundra's eyes soon returned to normal, but his leg gave way and he collapsed to one knee. Lephret laughed. "Well you shouldn't bad mouth Audettey" she laughed.

"Audettey?" replied Tundra.

Lephret nodded. "Oy boy!" shouted Audette.

"Tundra lady," replied Tundra, pivoting his head up.

"You're pretty good!" laughed Audette.

"You can laugh!?"

"Only when with friends,"

"We're friends?"

"I like to learn about someone by fighting them, few have beaten me. Lephret, Vorg, and Loletta… and now you, so yeah, we're friends,"

Tundra smiled. They sat together for the lunch, peacefully eating when a voice shouted for Tundra. It sounded eerily similar to Ruby's voice. Tundra scrambled to his feet and ran out. He saw Ruby, Rasereif and Rabu looking for him. "Oy girls!" shouted Lephret, hanging over Tundra's head and scaring him. He jumped up, bumping into Lephret and causing her to fall on him.

The girls laughed as they walked up (other than Rasereif). "What's this?" asked Rasereif.

"Say anything suggestive and I'll rip out your heart," replied Tundra as Lephret got off of his back. He got up.

"I've made new friends!"

"What's wrong with your old ones?" scolded Rasereif.

"Nothing! But you kinda told me to slag off,"

Rasereif scoffed. Tundra brought them in. "Audette, you can fight them later," halted Vorg. Audette returned to sit, putting down her spear.

"These are team L," introduced Tundra.

Each introduced themselves.

"Vorg"

"Loletta"

"Maurice"

"Audette"

"Atone"

"And I'm Lephret!"

The groups introduced themselves with celebration, holding a mini party for the remaining fifteen minutes of lunch before training. The bell rang. The teams split and walked away. Lephret sighed as they left. Vorg patted her on the back. Rasereif punched Tundra on the shoulder affectionately. "Moving your crush from me to Lephret?" she joked.

"That's it, I'm removing your heart!" he growled.

"Try it and I'll remove a lot more,"

Tundra laughed.


	7. Chapter 7: Continous Training

The following three days, Qrow trained them vigorously. The days were simply laid out. They'd awake, train in sword combat (with special training for Rabu), have lunch with Team L, weaponless combat training, semblance control training, and then go to bed. They pushed their limits, Tundra gained an extra 10 centimetres of range, Rasereif gained more versatile moves, and everyone was getting better. Each night, Ruby and Tundra would train an extra hour in Qrow's special arts. It was the best time ever.

Ruby sat on her bed at the end of the fourth day. "Where are Mai and Rejiciunt?" she groaned.

"They're looking for them now, we can't just go you know?" replied Rasereif.

"But it does… raise concern…" added Rabu.

"Well yeah but," came Rasereif.

"Rasereif, be quiet, there's no way to make this NOT seem bad. I can tell you troubled," interrupted Tundra.

"Oh you're telling ME to be quiet? That's hilarious," replied Rasereif.

"Please be quiet Rasereif!" shouted Ruby.

They couldn't sleep that night, or any night beforehand.

They awoke once more to another day. Qrow awaited them in the training room. "So, anyone ready for sparring? I've shown you all the moves, now you've gotta use them," laughed Qrow.

He flipped onto the boxes in the corner to let the fight. Tundra pulled out his sword. Rasereif took a sword from the rack. "Why must I learn this?" she asked.

"I've told you before Rasereif, if you're disarmed, a sword is the most common weapon!" replied Qrow, "so you must learn to use one!"

Rasereif sighed and swung at Tundra. They clashed swords.

Thirty minutes of sword combat passed before the bell rang. Tundra walked out supported by Rabu, holding his stomach. "Sword combat Rasereif… doesn't involve punching someone in the groin, and then the stomach," he moaned.

Rasereif shrugged her shoulders. Rabu started to strain. "Rasereif?" she squeaked.

"Wha-? Oh," Rasereif picked up Tundra and slung him over her shoulder. Tundra sighed. They walked to their meeting spot with Team L. "Tundra!" gasped Lephret.

She ran over and snatched him. She held him with one hand, lifting his limp body to the sky and shaking him violently while shouting: "Are you OK!?" over and over again.

Lephret accidentally let go, throwing him into a pillar. "Thanks Lephret, if I WAS okay, then I no longer am…" groaned Tundra. Lephret picked him up and put him down beside her. "Relax Tundra buddy guy man!" she laughed.

"Please don't call me that," he sighed.

"Yeah don't, anyone liking Tundra more than a paperweight is just weird," joked Rasereif.

Lephret growled, and leapt at her. She shoved her into the ground and violently slapped her back and forth. Rasereif punched her forty metres into the sky and rolled back. Lephret crashed face first into the pavement. Rasereif went to punch when Lephret jumped up and started to laugh. "You aren't hurt?" gasped Rasereif.

"No silly! I've got great cellular enhancement! My semblance gives me regeneration! And as such, voila! I am physically better!" laughed Lephret. The two sat back down. The groups spent the lunch laughing until a distraught Qrow ran to them. "Guys! Come now my team!" he gasped.

Team Q ran with him, unknowing to what the issue was. Team L looked amongst each other for a moment. Lephret and Audette ran after them, and the rest followed soon after. They ran out to find a surprise. The gates opened. The crowd blocked their view. Qrow shoved through in horror. The rest followed. Rabu fell unconscious. Rasereif collapsed to her knees. Ruby gasped in shock. Tundra's jaw dropped with his sword. Bruised and battered stood Rejiciunt, supported by Mai. Rejiciunt's right eye was bloody, cuts and gushing wounds covered his body. His right arm had a large cut to the bone. Mai's hair was messed, a massive cut wound went down the left side of her body, and her clothes cut up and messy. Her left arm was broken and her right leg had a bloody wound. When she saw she had made it, the two collapsed. The crowd was silenced.


	8. Chapter 8: Despair Reigns

Rejiciunt breathed laboured breathes as he rested. He slowly awoke. He had wires and medical equipment hooked up to him. Large packs of blood surrounded the room. He slowly turned his head to the right. Ruby sat, fallen asleep with a book on her chest. He turned his head back, and continued to look to his left. Mai was also hooked up to equipment. She slept peacefully. Rejiciunt turned his head back to look up, and fell asleep.

Tundra viewed through the hospital window. He slammed the glass with his fist. "Damn!" he exclaimed.

Lephret made her way to Tundra's side. "Are they the other two members of your team?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Tundra.

He punched the wall. "DAMN IT!" he shouted

Lephret flinched. "Tundra? Are you OK?" she asked.

"What…do you…THINK!?" shouted Tundra.

Lephret stumbled back, holding her chest in fear. "Do you think I would be OK…. IF MY FRIENDS HAVE BEEN MUTILATED? HOW WOULD I BE OK!?"

Tundra smacked her into the glass and walked out. Lephret slumped to the floor. Rasereif found her. "Lephret? What happened?" she worried.

Lephret gave a nervous laugh. "Nothing," she replied.

Rasereif helped her out.

Three days passed until Rejiciunt woke up again. Ruby gasped, rushing to his side. "What…. Do you want Ruby?" wheezed Rejiciunt.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

Rejiciunt gave a shout of pain as Ruby slipped onto a stab wound. "Ahh! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" exclaimed Ruby.

Rejiciunt fainted from the pain. Ruby shamefully dropped her head by his, sobbing into the pillow. "Heh… He wouldn't want a soggy pillow…. Ruby…" came a voice.

Ruby flicked her head up, her tears splashing on Mai's face. Mai gave a sound of disgust. "Mai! You're awake!" gasped Ruby, smacking Rejiciunt in the head by accident.

Ruby bolted by Mai's side. "You remember my name!" she gasped.

"Of course…. You're the only one who came in here to visit. I saw you here every day. You truly are… my friend… Ruby… If I don't make it… Tell Rejiciunt…Heh, well I think you can guess…."

Mai gave a lop sided smile. Ruby gasped. Mai's eyes flashed wide open. She coughed up blood into Ruby's face. The area shook as she went into a seizure. Ruby tried to stop her. Nurses rushed to her side. Ruby was forced out. She fell back into the hallway, clambering to watch through the glass as the Nurses tried to stop her. Mai screamed in agony. She releasing a massive pulse of energy. The blast evaporated the Nurses into skeletons and knocked Ruby into the wall. Mai crashed to the floor. The light faded from her eyes. Her aura rushed around Rejiciunt. He started to cough blood as well, spraying it over the roof. Everyone rushed to the scene, Rasereif and Rabu finding Ruby through the chaos. "What happened!?" gasped Rabu.

Ruby was silent as she watched. Rejiciunt floated into the sky, his wounds healing at a rapid rate. When wounds her healed, Rejiciunt dropped to Mai's side, completely unconscious. Ruby fell to her knees as everyone rushed around her. Ruby bolted out and around to the two of them. She violently shook Mai's body. The nurses brushed her aside. They checked her pulse. The nurses stopped checking. Everyone stepped back, remaining silent. Tundra stabbed through the glass, and slammed his way through to them. "What happened!?" he gasped.

Rasereif placed her hand over his mouth. She shook her head to signal him to shut up. She removed her hand. The nurses slowly stood up. "She's gone," they sighed.

Ruby was paralysed by the truth. Qrow placed his hand on her shoulder. The despair spread through the people as they absorbed the truth.

Three days past once more.

Rejiciunt awoke. He dopily rolled off of his bed. "Wow… I'm… healed," he exclaimed.

He looked around the room. "Hey Reji…" moped Ruby, forgetting to look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong? Where is everyone? Is Mai OK?" asked Rejiciunt.

Ruby looked into his eyes slowly. Rejiciunt saw the sadness within. "Ruby…" he exclaimed.

"I… don't know how to say this Reji…" she replied.

Rejiciunt sat by her side. "Say what is on your mi-"

"Mai is dead!" interrupted Ruby.

Rejiciunt froze. He went limp, collapsing onto the floor. He stared into the floorboards. Ruby sighed, and collapsed as well. The two lay face first on the floor until they were found. "Um… is that… is that normal?" remarked Vorg.

Tundra slammed past him. He slumped into bed, completely ignoring Ruby and Rejiciunt. Rasereif noticed them however, and accidentally backhanded Vorg out the building. She rushed to them. Without their consent, she threw them into bed. Vorg limped back to his team. They watched as Rasereif tucked Rejiciunt into bed. She hovered over him, before kissing. Team L left. Rabu walked in silently, Rasereif not noticing. She finally left Rejiciunt's side, and went to bed quietly.

The next morning, Rasereif and Tundra violently shook Rejiciunt. He was awake, but completely stiff, staring at the roof with his eyes not blinking. Rasereif shouted angrily. Tundra tried to sneak away, but couldn't help being punched in the back by Rasereif. "Let's try THIS!" she shouted.

Rasereif pulled back her fist, and punched Rejiciunt in the groin full pelt. He didn't feel it, merely ignoring everything. Rasereif stumbled around the room confused and panicking. She knocked over the furniture in a violent rush. Rabu leapt on her back, trying to stop her rampage. Rasereif elbowed Rabu in the face. She crashed into the ground, flicking into her theta state. She knocked Rasereif to the ground and poked a nervous point, knocking her out. Rabu returned to her normal state. Ruby got out of bed, and walked to Rejiciunt's side. "Reji… Mai had some final words for you," she sobbed.

Rejiciunt snapped out of his state, and groaned in pain. He wreathed around clutching his groin for a few seconds before looking back to Ruby. "What?" he replied, scornfully.

"She loved you,"

"What…?"

"She loved…. No, loves you"

Rejiciunt sighed. "She wouldn't want me to be like this, she'd want me to pass through this freaking school… And I shall!" he shouted.

Rejiciunt leapt out of bed. "I must train! Where is Qrow!?"

Ruby flipped around in surprise. She watched as he bolted out. Qrow contemplated on what to do. Rejiciunt slammed the door open, surprising Qrow. "Qrow! We only have 2 days to prepare for the second trial! We must train now!" ordered Rejiciunt.

Qrow's right eye started to glow. "Very well Rejiciunt… we will train… GATHER THE OTHERS! We must ignore Team L for now!" replied Qrow.

Qrow turned on his chair as Rejiciunt walked out. Qrow flicked on his scroll. "This schedule must be edited," he muttered.

Qrow flipped around some holographic panels, switching most time slots to training. Rejiciunt returned with his team. Qrow spun around and got off his chair. "Let's go!" roused Qrow.


	9. Chapter 9: Trial Two

Rejiciunt breathed laboured breathes as he rested. He slowly awoke. He had wires and medical equipment hooked up to him. Large packs of blood surrounded the room. He slowly turned his head to the right. Ruby sat, fallen asleep with a book on her chest. He turned his head back, and continued to look to his left. Mai was also hooked up to equipment. She slept peacefully. Rejiciunt turned his head back to look up, and fell asleep.

Tundra viewed through the hospital window. He slammed the glass with his fist. "Damn!" he exclaimed.

Lephret made her way to Tundra's side. "Are they the other two members of your team?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Tundra.

He punched the wall. "DAMN IT!" he shouted

Lephret flinched. "Tundra? Are you OK?" she asked.

"What…do you…THINK!?" shouted Tundra.

Lephret stumbled back, holding her chest in fear. "Do you think I would be OK…. IF MY FRIENDS HAVE BEEN MUTILATED? HOW WOULD I BE OK!?"

Tundra smacked her into the glass and walked out. Lephret slumped to the floor. Rasereif found her. "Lephret? What happened?" she worried.

Lephret gave a nervous laugh. "Nothing," she replied.

Rasereif helped her out.

Three days passed until Rejiciunt woke up again. Ruby gasped, rushing to his side. "What…. Do you want Ruby?" wheezed Rejiciunt.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

Rejiciunt gave a shout of pain as Ruby slipped onto a stab wound. "Ahh! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" exclaimed Ruby.

Rejiciunt fainted from the pain. Ruby shamefully dropped her head by his, sobbing into the pillow. "Heh… He wouldn't want a soggy pillow…. Ruby…" came a voice.

Ruby flicked her head up, her tears splashing on Mai's face. Mai gave a sound of disgust. "Mai! You're awake!" gasped Ruby, smacking Rejiciunt in the head by accident.

Ruby bolted by Mai's side. "You remember my name!" she gasped.

"Of course…. You're the only one who came in here to visit. I saw you here every day. You truly are… my friend… Ruby… If I don't make it… Tell Rejiciunt…Heh, well I think you can guess…."

Mai gave a lop sided smile. Ruby gasped. Mai's eyes flashed wide open. She coughed up blood into Ruby's face. The area shook as she went into a seizure. Ruby tried to stop her. Nurses rushed to her side. Ruby was forced out. She fell back into the hallway, clambering to watch through the glass as the Nurses tried to stop her. Mai screamed in agony. She releasing a massive pulse of energy. The blast evaporated the Nurses into skeletons and knocked Ruby into the wall. Mai crashed to the floor. The light faded from her eyes. Her aura rushed around Rejiciunt. He started to cough blood as well, spraying it over the roof. Everyone rushed to the scene, Rasereif and Rabu finding Ruby through the chaos. "What happened!?" gasped Rabu.

Ruby was silent as she watched. Rejiciunt floated into the sky, his wounds healing at a rapid rate. When wounds her healed, Rejiciunt dropped to Mai's side, completely unconscious. Ruby fell to her knees as everyone rushed around her. Ruby bolted out and around to the two of them. She violently shook Mai's body. The nurses brushed her aside. They checked her pulse. The nurses stopped checking. Everyone stepped back, remaining silent. Tundra stabbed through the glass, and slammed his way through to them. "What happened!?" he gasped.

Rasereif placed her hand over his mouth. She shook her head to signal him to shut up. She removed her hand. The nurses slowly stood up. "She's gone," they sighed.

Ruby was paralysed by the truth. Qrow placed his hand on her shoulder. The despair spread through the people as they absorbed the truth.

Three days past once more.

Rejiciunt awoke. He dopily rolled off of his bed. "Wow… I'm… healed," he exclaimed.

He looked around the room. "Hey Reji…" moped Ruby, forgetting to look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong? Where is everyone? Is Mai OK?" asked Rejiciunt.

Ruby looked into his eyes slowly. Rejiciunt saw the sadness within. "Ruby…" he exclaimed.

"I… don't know how to say this Reji…" she replied.

Rejiciunt sat by her side. "Say what is on your mi-"

"Mai is dead!" interrupted Ruby.

Rejiciunt froze. He went limp, collapsing onto the floor. He stared into the floorboards. Ruby sighed, and collapsed as well. The two lay face first on the floor until they were found. "Um… is that… is that normal?" remarked Vorg.

Tundra slammed past him. He slumped into bed, completely ignoring Ruby and Rejiciunt. Rasereif noticed them however, and accidentally backhanded Vorg out the building. She rushed to them. Without their consent, she threw them into bed. Vorg limped back to his team. They watched as Rasereif tucked Rejiciunt into bed. She hovered over him, before kissing. Team L left. Rabu walked in silently, Rasereif not noticing. She finally left Rejiciunt's side, and went to bed quietly.

The next morning, Rasereif and Tundra violently shook Rejiciunt. He was awake, but completely stiff, staring at the roof with his eyes not blinking. Rasereif shouted angrily. Tundra tried to sneak away, but couldn't help being punched in the back by Rasereif. "Let's try THIS!" she shouted.

Rasereif pulled back her fist, and punched Rejiciunt in the groin full pelt. He didn't feel it, merely ignoring everything. Rasereif stumbled around the room confused and panicking. She knocked over the furniture in a violent rush. Rabu leapt on her back, trying to stop her rampage. Rasereif elbowed Rabu in the face. She crashed into the ground, flicking into her theta state. She knocked Rasereif to the ground and poked a nervous point, knocking her out. Rabu returned to her normal state. Ruby got out of bed, and walked to Rejiciunt's side. "Reji… Mai had some final words for you," she sobbed.

Rejiciunt snapped out of his state, and groaned in pain. He wreathed around clutching his groin for a few seconds before looking back to Ruby. "What?" he replied, scornfully.

"She loved you,"

"What…?"

"She loved…. No, loves you"

Rejiciunt sighed. "She wouldn't want me to be like this, she'd want me to pass through this freaking school… And I shall!" he shouted.

Rejiciunt leapt out of bed. "I must train! Where is Qrow!?"

Ruby flipped around in surprise. She watched as he bolted out. Qrow contemplated on what to do. Rejiciunt slammed the door open, surprising Qrow. "Qrow! We only have 2 days to prepare for the second trial! We must train now!" ordered Rejiciunt.

Qrow's right eye started to glow. "Very well Rejiciunt… we will train… GATHER THE OTHERS! We must ignore Team L for now!" replied Qrow.

Qrow turned on his chair as Rejiciunt walked out. Qrow flicked on his scroll. "This schedule must be edited," he muttered.

Qrow flipped around some holographic panels, switching most time slots to training. Rejiciunt returned with his team. Qrow spun around and got off his chair. "Let's go!" roused Qrow.


End file.
